


Wake Me Up With Kisses

by SherlocksViolin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Sherlock, Dog - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Sherlock likes dogs, john is awesome, sherlock is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksViolin/pseuds/SherlocksViolin
Summary: I’ll allow you to make a summary for yourself xx





	1. A case John!

Sherlock wakes to the smell of tea in the kitchen, to the rhythmic stirring of water but he only truly opens his eyes when a cushion lands on his head at quite good force with a reasonable aim that he notices John. John holding two cups of tea and then setting one next to the sofa on the coffee table and the other resting warmly in his hands as he takes seat in his chair. 

“Ow” Sherlock says belatedly with a confused look at John. 

“Hardly” John sniggers in return as he then sips at his tea and smiles in pleasure.

Sherlock groans irritatedly before sliding into a sitting position in one smooth graceful motion. He nods at John in thanks before reposing his hand around the tea mug and allowing it to warm his surprisingly cold hands. 

It’s only when a call from Lestrade sends everything into a whir and Sherlocks dashing out the door before John reminds him he’s still in his pyjamas and he has to run back in a flurry and change. 

He pulls on his clothes haphazardly making his suit look rumpled and crinkled as he only manages one sock before pulling on both shoes, one with a sock and one without when he runs out his bedroom door and skids to a halt where his coat hangs before shrugging it on his shoulders and tying his scarf in a knot around his neck and not the usual loop through he always did. 

John chuckled quietly behind as he chases after Sherlock who managed to hail a cab without too much difficulty which then pulled up to the curb before he scrambled inside, beckoning for John to follow at a quicker pace than he was currently going. 

They clambered into the cab and it was off with little knowledge of where he was going John just turned to Sherlock asking him to explain the case to him in simple person speech because not many people could compete with the detectives irrational thought process. 

As it turned out the case was based in Bath and the drive to bath was incidentally 2hours and 34minutes. John was secretly surprised Sherlock hadn’t tried to steal a helicopter to get to the destination quicker, but no, as usual, Sherlock had another idea. 

This other idea was proved to John when they pulled up outside a rent-a-car building and the cabbie dropped them off. They climbed out the car and with one questioning look shot at Sherlock as he strode towards the double doors and slipped in to the small building, he followed him and wasn’t surprised to find Sherlock already discussing the terms with one of the employees. 

Within 15 minutes and two signatures and several checks; along with the deposit and the hourly payment required they found themselves climbing into a Citroen Xsara with big green advertising on the side and boot. Sherlock started the engine and they were off again, John hardly surprised at the fact the detective who knew everything also knew how to drive a car and was quite confident in ten process. 

It was an hour in and John began to get hungry, considering they hadn’t eaten since the day before and it was only nine thirty two in the morning after having both woken up around seven thirty-well John supposed they had otherwise Sherlock hadn’t slept at all last night or at least not for long and that wasn’t very good for John’s nerves as they drive down a motorway at 78mph with no intention of using the breaks. 

John made Sherlock pull over at the next possible food place and discovering it was a fast food restaurant felt his face crinkle into a frown but food was food and he’d be damned if he turned it down when Sherlock had been surprisingly complying to John’s wishes, especially considering there was a crime scene to investigate that had two dead bodies with their necks broken and no sign of forced entry to the locked room. 

Maybe if he’d already been fairly lucky today, he would be able to trick Sherlock into eating something for breakfast/brunch before they began a crime scene that could last between two hours to a criminal record of nearly two weeks. 

So as Sherlock pulled the car through the drive through with a sharp tug at the steering wheel and allowed John to lean across him to order John decided to order two of each thing he ordered. Two drinks. Two fries. Two burgers. Thinking carefully to himself as the man on the other side asked if “that was all sir?” He decided to also grab a takeaway ice cream because Sherlock was a sweet tooth and didn’t even realise he was eating something until the sticky residue was all that remained. 

It was one of the tricks of the trade of Sherlock Holmes, John would leave biscuits by his cup of tea whilst he was at his microscope and Sherlock would eat them whilst he was distracted and then when he wasn’t looking John would replace them with more. It could sometimes be instantaneous where Sherlock had only eaten two biscuits before noticing John’s sly moves and stubbornly ignoring the rest out of sheer will alone no matter how much it tempted him, but there were also times he could eat almost half a packet before he realised and then the result was the same but he still thought he had won this little game between them. But for John it was a success, for even though his celebration was only in his mind, he had made the detective eat willingly and therefore not collapse at home or even worse at a crime scene. 

So when John took all of the order into his own lap and they continued driving and then he managed to get the ice cream up to sherlocks mouth only to notice when it was leaving a sticky and cold residue on his lips he allowed himself an annoyed sigh whilst snatching it from Johns hand and eating it unceremoniously before clenching his eyes shut in pain as he finished the last frozen mouthful and brain freeze took over, luckily they had stopped for traffic lights, not so luckily was the fact the lights were showing green and Sherlock was only just recovering. 

Horns blared and Sherlock just beeped back before they were off again; a furrow on his brow whilst John just smiled quietly to himself.


	2. Wind bitten cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!!

Having got a whole meal into the detective whilst he was driving John was especially pleased with himself even if the food wasn’t something he’d usually like to resort to. 

They drove for the last half hour and eventually pulled up onto a narrow street in bath, near a dance hall for young teens up to much older generations, so much so John could have sworn he saw someone that looked like Mrs Hudson if it weren’t for the spangly skirt and glittery tights. 

Finally they found Lestrade, not so much because of the lack of people but also the bright yellow police tape that separated that area from the rest. 

Sherlock lifted the tape for John, who ducked under, before he too followed in one graceful swoop and arch of his lean back. 

John was just entering the closed off area when Sherlock swept in front of him and then proceeded to curse his way through the whole of Scotland Yard and their lack of brains:

“Are you complete imbeciles? It’s clear how they were killed, one of the girls also known as Shelly Jones who is just outside right now and with a very obvious nervous twyitch that indicates her guilty conscience killed both of these women here clearly shown by the black smudge on their knees where Shelly held them down and her cheap black nail polish has left a black stain. She killed them using their legs, locking her body around them and then using her weight, ambitions unknown but I’m sure if you ask her then she’ll confess immediately. We drove for two and a half hours nearly two hours and forty five minutes just to solve the case within two bloody minut—“ sherlocks rant was cut short by a hand being pressed firmly to his back having slipped underneath the coat and only deprecated from his skin by the thin cotton shirt he wore. 

“Come on, lets go home yeah, or maybe we can have a day out, up to you” John promised, his voice soft and instantly calming. 

Sherlock was about to answer the smirk from sgt.Donovan when said hand gently traced fingers up and down his spine in one smooth motion making a silent gasp escape his lips. 

John then gently tugged Sherlock away from the rest of NSY as they began to either stand in confusion or snigger slightly at the suddenly silenced detective. They headed back out to their rental car before anything could happen and with one final call that lead to John putting Sherlock in the car before turning round to Anderson and metaphorically ‘tearing him a new one’ John then climbed into the drivers side and they began to drive away. 

After about ten minutes, Sherlock eventually asked: “what did he say?” 

“He said you were my pet, but your nobody’s ‘pet’, seriously if he continues I’m gonna do more than have a few words” John clarified with a grimace as he parked the car. 

Sherlock reached over and squeezed Johns hand, to which John turned over his own hand palm up and squeezed back. 

They clambered out the car and Sherlock was slightly surprised to find them now in Bristol parked up in a suitable spot just on the edge of town. 

They wandered aimlessly around, Sherlock cheering johns mood considerably with his random deductions. 

“Look, John she’s just been eating cheese again even though she tells her husband she’s not snacking anymore, cheese John! What’s so funny?” Sherlock exclaimed before ending on a very confused note. 

“Just ‘cheese John!’” John imitated before bursting into another fit of laughter. Sherlock smiled shyly before beginning to giggle quietly himself. 

“John what are you doing to me!?” Sherlock demanded although his voice wavered into more laughter at the end. 

 

“More like what are you doing to me?!” John insisted with a jab at sherlocks ribs in emphasis and receiving an undignified squeal and scowl. “Wait, your not-“ John poked again and got another yelp, “You are aren’t you! Really? Are you!” John demanded excitedly. 

He was however distracted by a text chiming on his phone which he read aloud:

_**turns out Sherlock was right (again) thanks for that, tell him thanks also, he’s not answering his phone. GL __**_

__“Why aren’t you answering your phone?” John asked after._ _

__“I left it in the car” the younger man shrugged with a look of indifference._ _

__“It’s a miracle, you sure you’re feeling okay?” John teased to which Sherlock just shook his head fondly before striding on ahead, John running to catch up with him and pressing his phone back into his back pocket. “So where to?” John offered with a wide gesturing to the city around them with his much smaller arms._ _

__“Chinese?” Sherlock offered._ _

__“Where?” John asked confused._ _

__“You see, that’s the game of it, we have to find it and work up an appetite!”_ _

__“You dont know do you?” John asked with a well knowing smile._ _

__Sherlock opened his mouth to respond to that but John cut him off, “just admit it, you haven’t memorised the whole of England!”_ _

__Sherlock muttered something unintelligible and John decided to let it slide with a smirk on his lips as they weaves through alleys and back stress in an attempt to find a decent Chinese restaurant because after having already found three none were to the standard that Sherlock required to even set foot in the place._ _

__It was even later when they found themselves sat on a bench in the cold city, night fast approaching and finally attempting to eat their takeaway portions without making a mess of themselves or allowing the meal to blow away._ _

__Even later still when they eventually found their car after having lost it in the dark and winding streets Bristol offered to them along with a small portion of friendly arguing on the side._ _

__They were feeling tired and bedraggled and Sherlock was looking soft and made John’s heart fill with fondness, made him want something he had always pushed aside. And Sherlock was looking at him with that soft unguarded look and his mouth was curved in a small smile, and was that a blush or just where the cold wind had beat his face and made his cheeks glow with a healthy radiance?_ _

__And was it that look John had received form partners in the past that now showed on the features of the self proclaimed sociopath that John had always known to be otherwise that made John lean over the gear stick and the hand break and card a hand from cold blushing cheek into soft chocolate curls and check for confirmation with searching eyes, a nod in reply to all his questions that made him pull very gently on those curls as his own head tilted up._ _

__Was it perhaps that when their lips met as softly as they did, that the detective let out the tiniest gasp and when the smallest amount of teeth were introduced that gasp became a whimper and when that tongue tentatively touched lips there was a small wanting keening sound released from a reddened Cupid bow._ _

__And maybe it was all this combined, perhaps years of denial, and truth pushed aside that made words slip like polished glass from cloth into the open air._ _

__“I love you Sherlock Holmes”_ _


	3. Cold cars, warm hearts

John smiled slightly before reaching up to press his lips to Sherlocks again. 

Johns lips against the detectives were enough to short circuit the younger mans brain and everything began to slow down. It was, in a way, pleasant. 

John pulled back, a hand still gently cupping Sherlock’s cheek in a gentle caress as he studied the detectives face; his eyes were closed, only now beginning to blink open very slowly, eyelashes fanning against his prominent cheekbones. His lips parted in a tiny ‘o’ of surprise, a gentle blush rising high on his cheeks and his hands gripping onto the chair he sat in, knuckles white. 

After a while the detective managed to compose himself enough to utter words that made some semblance of sense. 

“It appears, that for a while now, I love you as well John” he whispered, his deep baritone seeping through the cracks in the car where the draft blew in and coating it in warmth. 

“How long?” John asked gently, his thumb brushing sherlocks cheek comfortingly as his blue eyes look into his wide and open and expecting. Sherlock looked down, as if ashamed, his eyes seemingly finding great interest in the gear stick where his hand rested near. 

“Sherlock, how long?” John prompted again, his finger curling under the detectives chin and making his eyes meet his own. 

Sherlock but his bottom lip before mumbling very quietly. 

“Since January the 30th 2010” 

There was a pause, whether it was only a few seconds or a minute it felt like an eternity to Sherlock, it felt like this was the precipice and now it could all go wrong, all because he’d said the truth. 

“We met on the 29th” John whispered and his voice sounded regretful, upset, but also awed in a way that Sherlock didn’t understand. 

“I know.” Sherlock whispered and when he felt a wetness on his cheek he was surprised to realise that he was crying. That he was affected by something so simple. So ‘human’..

“Oh Sherlock” John spoke softly as he reached up his thumb and wiped away the tears just under sherlocks eyes, the pad of his finger calloused against the satin smoothness of Sherlock’s skin. 

John pulled him in for a hug that Sherlock could only reciprocate with a hand sliding up to johns shoulders and the other locking to that one as he buried his face in John’s neck. 

“I love you infinitely” John assured him pressing a kiss to the curls at the crown of his head, his touch somehow soothing. 

After a while John had pulled away and after a peck on the cheek from John Sherlock was starting the car and they were driving again.

After what felt like ages on weary bones and tired sighs the car was pulled into a parking space and they tumbled out into the darkness. They managed to get to a small B and B and with heavy movements got themselves to the reception. 

After a few moments of talking however they discovered the not so big highlight of their day. There were no spare rooms, not even a janitors cupboard to sleep in.  
They tiredly made their way back to the car and after careful contemplation decided to open the back doors and fold the back seats down, almost tumbling forward with them. 

A particularly memorable moment when Sherlock did end up going forward with the chair and getting his hand cushioned between the seat and backrest and pulled forward so his face smushed against the back of the drivers seat. 

“Ouch” Sherlock said with little emotion before he looked up to John who was smiling and struggling not to chuckle, the attempt pitiful when he caught sherlocks gaze and began giggling. 

Eventually though the seats were down and with the boot and the area the chairs had now provided their was room to lay down, although not comfortably, they would be able to sleep here. John scrambled in, fighting to get out of the biting cold and watched in confusion as Sherlock shrugged off his coat. 

“Sherlock you’ll freeze! Put it back on!” John insisted, his gaze incredulous but Sherlock instead clambered in, cost in hand and once closing the door pressed the key so that the doors locked them in. He then took his coat and laid it over both of them.

“Well at least get over here you git” John chuckled fondly as he grabbed around sherlocks waist under the coat and pulled him flush against his side. He felt Sherlock stiffen slightly before relaxing slightly again. John turned on his side to face him, Sherlocks own face now opposite his own and John couldn’t help but feel a warm glow in his chest at the blush that took hold of the detectives face. 

John tightened his hold on sherlocks waist and pulled him impossibly closer, conserving as much body heat as was possible and pressed his face into the mop of wind tousled curly hair at his chin. 

Sherlock shivered slightly then pressed closer to John, curling his body tighter and pressing his face into Johns chest with a satisfied huff. John circles his other arm around sherlocks shoulders and pulls the coat over them more securelyc pulling his feet in at the bottom so they remain completely hidden by the coat. 

John pressed a small kiss to sherlocks head that was closer to a breath of warm air than a kiss but still Sherlock settled even further into his, his body curled impossibly small so that John was seen as the protector even though the height difference may of said otherwise.


	4. Trips in trollies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter break I have created is also a small message to make you smile ;)

John woke with a harsh shiver before looking down at Sherlock, sherloco was still curled impossibly close and with a check of his forehead with the back of his hand he seemed to have a perfectly healthy temperature. 

John sat up, making sure to keep the coat covering Sherlock before looking around, the windows were cloudy with condensation but with a quick swipe at the window as the ice cold water trickled down his wrist and forearm, he was able to look at what was around them.

It was pitch black outside, the stars hidden by a cloudy sky and there was droplets of water on the other side of the glass indicating it had rained at some point in the night, with a glance at the clock on the dash he saw it was 4:13 and only getting later, the sun would rise in about one and a half hours but currently there was no sign of the much needed warmth the sun would be able to probide. 

The temperature was seeming to get even lower by what John could feel and with another glance at Sherlock, he could not afford him getting ill, not if he could help it. He very gently turned Sherlock over, who muttered in his sleep with a frown, in search of the car keys.

With a triumphant cry that was quickly cut short in an attempt not to wake the younger man he retrieved the keys from where they were lying underneath the other and then clambered into the front. 

A few attempts to start the engine and eventually there was a spluttering purr followed by a smoother more quieter sound. The doctor put the car the into gear and then started driving off, careful to take corners gently so as to not make the man in the back roll around. 

With a quick try on the heaters; he realised the air being provided was still icy cold and the engine had not yet warmed up. After about ten minutes of driving there was an irritated grumble followed by a shiverand then with surprising grace the detective had slithered in to the front and was now occupying the seat next to John.

“Seatbelt.” John ordered simply and gave a satisfied smile at the road when he head it click into place. 

Sherlock tried the heaters a short while after only to switch them off again and pull the coat right over his shoulders. 

“Don’t suppose we could just stop at a supermarket and purchase a pillow and duvet” sherloco suggested after a few minutes.

“That would be a waste of money, there must be a spare hotel room or something somewhere” John decided. 

“John, you’re too tired to drive, especially proven by the fact you have swerved away from the curb about six times now and your eyes keep dropping shut, besides that it’s cold, we’re too far away from home and the rush hour will begin in about half an hour in which I know, given your temper, you are going to hate, so just pull over at the nearest supermarket and we will get something to keep us warm. Is that not a much better and safer idea?” Sherlock defended with a raised eyebrow over the collar of his coat which was lying across his chest in an attempt to stay warm. 

“Fine” John sighed but then with a look at Sherlock’s face couldn’t help the affectionate smile that crept across his lips. 

After another five minutes aimlessly driving they found an Asda superstore and pulled up inside. 

“How can people possibly stay open for 24hours, I would ask why you’d even need to be open at this time but I suppose the saying would be something to do with looking a gift horse in the mouth” Sherlock sighed as John parked the car. 

They tumbled out and John went over to Sherlock to help him pull his coat on properly before taking his scarf and tying it properly around his neck before they grabbed a trolley and went into the building. Sherlock stopped for a moment, absorbing the warmth from the heater at the doorway before John tugged him along with a chuckle and they took turns to lean on the trolley. 

It was only when they got to the homeware aisle and John turned his back trying to find a cheap but comfortable pillow and duvet that he heard a faint rattle of the trolley and turned around to se Sherlock one leg in and hopping to get the other over. John sighed tiredly, reminded of caring for a child and dropping pillows and duvet into the trolley wrapped his hands around sherlocks waist and picked him up so that Sherlock was able to swing his leg in and drop onto the bottom where he leaned against the back of the trolley and closed his eyes happily. 

John turned his back again in the food aisle and when he turned back Sherlock had claimed the pillows in their packets to rest his head and back against. John reached over and ruffled the ginger mans hair gently before pushing the trolley around again. He was very happy when he discovered teas and coffee already made in little paper cups that when a metallic button was pressed they heated up to become steaming hot. 

“Right, we pay for this and then we can sleep in the car park, deal?” John asked the man in the trolley and received a hum in reply. 

John went to a self pay and before things could get out of hand Sherlock dealt with the machine very efficiently considering he had never used one before and soon they were leaving the shop, Sherlock still in the trolley and wrapping up tighter once they were outside. 

They got to the car and pulled out the duvet and pillow pack which was then laid out in the back of the car and clambering into the back for the second time that day they settled under the covers with a thin pillow under their heads and with some shuffling around Sherlock was curled into John again and John was holding him tightly.

///////-/• - - -/ •-• •/ -•-•/////////

They woke at around eight after having a tiring night and a long drive and drove back home once they had had breakfast at a cheap cafe. Sherloco drove the way back and running on caffeine and a decent amount of sleep they got home in short time and the car was returned and they now had extra duvets and pillows with no idea what to do with them. 

They stuffed the pillows and duvet into the airing cupboard before settling down onto the sofa with a satisfied sigh and switching on the television. 

Some documentary on penguins and other wild life creatures as well as discovering that Sherlock loved dis and raccoons which was an odd combination but then so were they so who was he to judge. 

With Sherlock on one end of the sofa and John on the other, the space between felt cold until John reached over and pulled Sherlock into his lap to which sherloco yelled and then looked away from John, embarrassed with a blush high on his cheeks and a tiny smile curling at his lips. 

“Sweetheart, look at me?” John questioned gently with a finger reaching up to curve a curl around the younger mans ear. Sherlock slowly turned, his eyes wide and soft at the endearment before John reached up and kissed him gently, mouths closed and lips ghosting over each other as his hand worked its way into Sherlock’s hair. 

When they broke away they were both gasping for air until their heartrates settled down. 

“Any plans for today?” John asked softly.

“It’s guy Fawkes night” Sherlock replied softly. 

“We’ll do that then” John decided and pulled sherloco closer to him so that Sherlock was wrapped in his arms, against his chest breathing in the smell that could only be described as John.


End file.
